I will continue to separate and characterize protective antigens from the stichocyte cell granules of the muscle larva of T. spiralis. I will use affinity chromatography, low pressure sephacryl chromatography, and analytical techniques involving immun electrophoresis, SDS-PAGE, and IEF (flat bed preparative and analytical). Bioassays for protective antigens will include rapid rejection as well as adult worm fecundity, adult worm longevity, and overall muscle worm burden. Collaborative research will also continue on muscle cell penetration and scanning electron microscopy of T. spiralis and T. pseudospiralis.